dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Exploits
There are few exploits in Dragon's Dogma and Dark Arisen that allow unintended, or fourth wall breaking effects. The most common exploit is Godsbaning, which uses the Godsbane item to speed up reloading from a save game when seeking the best results from chests. Godsbaning may also be used to exploit an infinite mining glitch. There are also exploits to farm Discipline points post game, and to duplicate items and armour. Godsbaning Godsbaning is a save/reload exploit in Dragon's Dogma that utilizes the Godsbane item to circumvent the main menu in order to have a quick reload of the game. When using the Godsbane the player kills him/herself, going straight to the retry screen from which where the player may load the previous save. Godsbaning is generally used to obtain a desired or rare item from randomly generated loot. Description To use the exploit the game must first be saved. An action giving random rewards, such as opening a chest, or killing a monster is then performed. If the rewards are unsatisfactory, the player uses the Godsbane dagger to kill themself, and then selects the "retry" option from the restart menu. If the player has a Wakestone, an option to use it will be given first; to return to the previous point with this exploit, the wakestone must not be used. The Godsbane is used by many players to "farm" loot in the Everfall and Bitterblack Isle. Saving before opening a chest or killing bosses, then killing themselves with the Godsbane and reload from the Retry menu takes less time than quitting the game to the Main Menu and loading the game from there. Other uses Additionally the Godsbane can also be used for reversing Purification in Bitterblack Isle; in general, the contents remain the same, but the outcome of purifying Bitterblack Armor or Bitterblack Gear is altered dependent on vocation. More suitable, or non-duplicate equipment may be obtained by purifying under a different vocation. This can also be used for fixing the content when gifting to Support Pawns. Also works with gathering, such as when trying to obtain Giant Fish. Using the Godsbane after Hired Pawns are taken by the Brine, slain by Death, fall off a cliff, or die in battle will prevent a default 3 star rating from being given. As long as the player does not sleep at an inn or Resting Bench before Godsbaning, no pawn data (such as Rift Crystals earned, Bestiary Knowledge, or gifts) is uploaded to the server. Notes *Deaths caused by Godsbane will not register in the player's death history. *The equivalent of Godsbaning can be accomplished by pausing the game, selecting "Save" and then choosing "Quit game without saving" (useful for players during their first Pre-Game playthrough). Save/load exploits Mining exploit Ore deposits can be mined indefinitely using a save/reload glitch. Steps: Partially mine the deposit but do not completely mine out the deposit; then save the game, and Godsbane; on restarting the ore deposit will be renewed. This process is useful for rare ores. Dragon's Horns and Wings A similar exploit exists for Dragon's Horns and Wings. After a reload or retry a Dragonkin's critical body parts regenerate, even if previously broken. This effectively means that after a save and reload more horns and wings can be broken allowing for multiple Dragon Horn, Great Dragon Alula, Dragon Scale, aso drops in one fight. (Note that saving is disabled while in active combat) Dragonforging The save/reload exploit can also be used to speed up Dragonforging. When fighting the Drake in Devilfire Grove the player can whittle it down to low health and then make their way back to the camp. When stopped before the large tree, the Drake will return to its original position and take the pawns and player out of combat, allowing a save. This results in a save game with a Drake at low health which, when reloaded, can be used to retry when your desired item isn't dragonforged. Note: If the player walks beyond the large tree the Drake may reset to full HP. Item duplication : Exploiting the pawn hire system can lead to temporary or even permanent bans, and may violate certain software license terms of service. Items can be duplicated by gifting, or equipping on a hired pawn, dismissing the pawn to give the gifted items to the pawn's Arisen, and then reloading from a previously prepared save to regain the items. In addition to being limited to giftable items, and weapons and armour equippable on pawn, use of this exploit is limited by the game as when reloading a game from an earlier save any pawn hires and associated gifting will be subsequently blocked for one to two weeks, or possibly longer. Pawn hire exploits Alt account rift crystals Instead of being dependent on other players to hire their pawns to earn Rift Crystals, players can create a second (or multiple) accounts to hire their own pawns. This has the added benefit of the player being able to gift the other accounts with items and equipment. See the Trading and Gifting page for further details. Quest item duplication Whilst the related quest is active, any Quest Items associated with that quest will be immediately be placed in the stock of The Black Cat on being lost. By gifting quest items to friend or 'alt' acound pawns the item can be regained later (by return gifting), and a copy of the item bought from the Black Cat. This exploit can be used repeatedly and rapidly to duplicate items by hiring and releasing the same pawns near the shop. Unlike forgings the duplicated item is never a non-functional forgery. (For example a proper the Wyrmking's Ring can be re-bought at 66,660 G, comparing favorably with the forgery cost of a non-functional copy of 99,990 G.) Hard mode switching exploits Switching to Hard Mode restarts the game from the beginning, but with all character progress and items kept. Switching to hard mode and back to normal can be used to farm early stage items. In Dark Arisen this method can be used to collect a few easily accessible Macabre Sculptures, then reset (switch to Hard mode, then back), then re-collect the same sculptures again. Several resets allow sufficient sculptures to be collected to complete Visions of the End I, Visions of the End II, and Visions of the End III, collecting substantial gold and valuable rewards along the way. Death Defeating the enemy Death on Bitterblack Isle usually requires many encounters at great risk to the party. Several exploits exist for rapidly and safely slaying this foe: for details, see Farming Exploits § Death. Farming exploits There are several exploits for "farming" various foes for either Experience Points, Discipline Points, Gold, Loot, or special items. Other *For exploits designed to speed up the repeated killing of foes ("farming") see Farming Exploits. *A list of articles with exploit content is given at Category:Exploits. *In Dark Arisen, the Arisen can avoid Fall Damage by running and executing the skill Skull Splitter off ledges and cliffs. *Saving the game whilst petrified and reloading removes the debilitation. Note that the game can never be saved whilst in combat. *Ore can also be mined quickly by initiating the mining action, immediately go to the inventory menu and selecting either a Dragon Spit or Throwblast item to hold. When the mining animation ends, the Arisen will drop the item and thus strip mining the ore deposit without further need to initiate the mining animation. More importantly, this doesn't use the explosive item in the inventory so it can be used multiple times when mining several ore deposits. *Gifting key quest items to other players will result in a usable copy of that item appearing for sale at The Black Cat - this allows multiple copies of items such as the Wyrmking's Ring to be created in a single playthrough. *Hired Pawns can be exploited as an easy way to return items to one's storage. Load up a pawn with excess items and either toss them off a cliff to their death, or into the Brine. All carried items are returned to storage. Online pawns will automatically receive a 3* rating when they are sent home dead, though. Alternatively, using default offline pawns might be considered. Notes *In the original Dragon's Dogma the vegetables Carrots or Twigbeans could be bought in large quantities (at 75 and 25 Gold respectively), then allowed (over two days, sped by sleeping) to turn into the more healing, and more valuable Moldy Carrots or Moldy Twigbeans, which then could be sold for great profit; this process was fairly rapid, simple, and risk free. This exploit was patched in late June of 2012, and never worked in Dark Arisen. Iola's Shop now only stocks a maximum of 99 of each, and re-stocks slowly at a rate of 1 per day. Category:Concepts *